Charlene Masters
Charlene Masters (born Charlene Mesman in 1975) is a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. Charlene was the sole operator of a photography company that provides fresh photos to magazines, catalogs and advertisements. Renowned internationally but having little exposure in the United States, Charlene eventually officially signed with Models Inc. Biography Charlene was born in The Hague, Netherlands her family name had been Mesman. Her father was a painter while her mother was a poet. She had two older siblings both brothers. Coming from an artistic house hold Charlene and her siblings were naturally talented and attended private art schools from an early age. Her oldest brother became a renowned fiction writer while her other brother a top end graphic artist. Charlene Netherlands at the age of eighteen to attend a world class photography school in Paris, France. She would only attend for two years before dropping out. After attending art schools all of her life she found the famous French school boring so dropped out. Charlene had a talented eye however and was amazing with the camera. She found work easily and became recognized for her work with magazines. It wasn't long before she started her own business and had work all over Europe. She was thirty-three when she grew bored with Europe and longed to take pictures in the states. Moving to the United States and settling in New York then Los Angeles she began her business once again. She had changed her name to Masters at this point simply because she thought Mesman sounded odd and that she wanted to be just another unknown photographer. The unknown status did not last long however as she soon became popular and was a favorite among models as she made them look real good in her work. She mostly specialized in taking pictures of Asian models since she found them interesting. Charlene however loved to take picture of unknown girls as to keep her photos and work fresh and unique. Being a friend of Zoe Hollander she does occasionally do work for Models Inc. After hiring and firing several assistants Maggie Yen became Charlene's permanent helper, having secretly used the Tempus Clock to give her an edge. Personal Information * Current Age: 34 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 126 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Friends * Maggie Yen, also Assistant * Zoe Hollander * Lisa Collins * Diane West * Erika Stone * Madison Yen * Cindy Vu * Kathryn Summers * Tanya Frost Appearances * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: The Jackson Five Trivia * Charlene is based on actress Marion Cotillard. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand